Protect my brother
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Jin Go dan Joong Ki adalah dua kakak beradik. Setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya, Jin Go bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga dan melindungi Joong Ki terutama pesan terakhir dari ayah mereka. jin Go bahkan tidak peduli dengan hidupnya sendiri, yang ia utamakan adalah Joong Ki. Apakah rahasia besar yang membuat Jin Go rela melindungi Joong Ki?, siapakah yang ingin membunuh Joong Ki?
1. Chapter 1

" Protect my brother " Chapt. 1

Ini ff request dari Avril aegya, mudah2an suka ya  
castnya aku buat dari aktor semua, karena lagi demam drama korea " Descendant Of The Sun"

Genre: brothership  
Cast.  
Song Joong Ki  
Jin Go  
Cha Seung Won  
Hyun Bin  
Won Bin  
Eric Mun

*****  
*PMB*

Seoran namja tampan, bertubuh kekar dan tegap berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket yang terletak tidak jauh dari Rumahnya. Ia sering melakukan aktifitas tersebut di pagi hari. Ia tidak berolahraga sendirian, melainkan selalu pergi bersama adik kesayangannya yang harus selalu ia jaga. Umurnya terpaut 10 tahun dari adiknya. Karena lebih dewasa, ia selalu bersikap tegas pada adiknya. Namun sikap adiknya berbanding terbalik, adiknya sangat manja dan usil.

Dua namja itu bernama Song Jin Go dan Song Joong Ki. Di lingkungan sekitar ,mereka sangat dikagumi oleh yeoja-yeoja. Jin Go yang menyimpan rahasia besar, ia tidak memperdulikan apakah hidupnya harus memiliki kekasih atau tidak, yang terpenting baginya adalah menjaga adiknya, agar nyawanya tidak terancam. Tetapi sang adik yang usil, justru selalu menebar senyum yang membuat para yeoja yang melihatnya jadi jatuh hati.

Joong Ki yang merasa bosan dan masih mengantuk, ia berteriak padanya, "Hyung!, ayo pulang"

Jin Go menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia menoleh dan menghampiri Joong Ki yang memanyunkan bibirnya.  
"Kau ini, baru juga 10 menit, kau sudah minta pulang"  
"Hyung kan tahu, aku ini masih mengantuk. Tapi hyung paksa bangun" kesalnya.  
"Kau itu harus banyak berolahraga, jangan tidur melulu"  
"Mumpung hari minggu hyung. Kalau aku kuliah, aku tidak bisa bangun siang"  
"Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang"  
"Yes!, hahaaha, hyung memang selalu mengerti aku" pujinya.  
"Iya, kalau tidak hyung turuti, kau pasti akan mengoceh tidak jelas"  
"Hehehehe" tawanya malu.

*PMB*

Seorang laki-laki yang berada di dalam Mobil berwarna hitam, ia melihat Song bersaudara dari kejauhan. Ia merogoh saku celana, untuk mengambil ponsel, lalu menghubungi seseorang.  
"Yoboseyo"  
"Tuan, saya ingin melaporkan tentang tuan muda Jin Go dan tuan muda Joong Ki"  
"Bagaimana, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" tanyanya  
"Ne tuan, mereka baik-baik saja"  
"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"  
"Tidak ada tuan"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus terus mengawasi mereka, kau harus membantu Jin Go untuk menjaga Joong Ki"  
"Ne tuan"  
"Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau harus cepat menghubungiku"  
"Ne"

*PMB*

"Hyung, aku lelah" rengeknya dan jongkok  
"Aigoo Joong Ki, rumah kita tinggal beberapa blok lagi, kau sudah mengeluh lelah"  
"Aish hyung, aku itu tidak sepertimu. Coba bandingkan, tubuh hyung kekar sedangkan aku tidak"  
"Makanya olahraga"  
"Aku malas, nanti aku berkeringat, hyung kan tahu, aku tidak suka jika tubuhku berkeringat"  
"Kau itu, selalu saja ada alasannya untuk membantah. Ya sudah, hyung akan menggendongmu"  
"Yeiiii, gitu dong hyung" senangnya, lalu berdiri, kemudian ia berlari dan melompat ke punggung Jin Go.  
Jin Go hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu adiknya yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Jin Go melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pulang ke Rumah sambil menggendong Joong Ki.  
"Hyung"  
"Ne?"  
"Mm…kemarin sewaktu aku menunggu hyung menjemputku di Kampus, ada dua orang yang dari kejauhan seperti mengawasiku"  
Mendengar ucapan Joong Ki, langkah kaki Jin Go terhenti.  
"Mengawasimu?"  
"Nde, mereka berpakaian hitam"  
"Apakah mereka menyakitimu?"  
"Tidak, mereka hanya mengawasiku dari kejauhan. Lagipula, aku tidak takut pada mereka jika mereka mendekat"  
"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada hyung?!"  
"Menurutku kejadian kemarin tidak penting hyung, makanya aku diam saja"  
"Siapa mereka?, apakah mereka mata-mata yang diutus untuk mengancam nyawa Joong Ki?, jika memang benar, aku harus selalu berada disekitar Joong Ki" batinnya.  
"Hyung kenapa diam?, apa hyung masih memikirkan apa yang kukatakan tadi?"  
"Ah…tidak. kita pulang sekarang"  
"Ne hyung"

*PMB*

Di depan Makam, seorang pria yang terlihat berumur sekitar 55 tahun, ia duduk bersimpuh sambil menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas kecil, lalu diletakkan di depannya.  
"Dulu, saat kau masih hidup, kita selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk minum Soju bersama jika tidak ada tugas mengawal Presiden. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya sendiri. Kehilangan sahabat terhebat sepertimu, membuatku kesepian."  
" Sebagaimana permintaan terakhirmu, aku akan menjaga dan melindungi Jin Go juga Joong Ki. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memenuhi janjiku"

*PMB*

Joong Ki menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Jin Go secara diam-diam, ia menghubungi seseorang yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Jin Go tampak cemas dan mondar-mandir di dapur.  
"Yoboseyo?"  
"Ahjussi"  
"Ada apa Jin Go?, terdengar dari nada suaramu, kau terdengar cemas. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"  
"Kemarin ada dua namja yang mengawasi Joong Ki saat di Kampus, aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Karena Joong Ki baru saja mengatakannya padaku"  
"Tenang Jin Go, kau tidak perlu panik. Jika kau panik dan cemas, nanti Joong Ki akan curiga. Kau harus lebih ketat lagi untuk menjaga Joong Ki,"  
"Ne ahjussi"  
"Kau bersikap biasa saja jika di depan Joong Ki, jangan timbulkan kecurigaan"  
"Ne ahjussi"

*PMB*

Joong Ki sehabis mandi, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Joong Ki tampak melamun, pikirannya berkutat akan sikap Jin Go yang menurutnya sangat aneh.  
"Ada ala dengan hyung ya?, kenapa hyung terlihat cemas?"  
"Jika aku ingat-ingat, sejak aku kecil sampai sekarang, Jin Go hyung selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Bahkan Jin Go hyung tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri, selalu aku yang diutamakannya. Terkadang aku berpikir sikapnya wajar karena aku adalah dongsaengnya, tetapi…terkadang juga berlebihan." ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Ah…berpikir apa sih aku ini. Lebih baik, aku melanjutkan tidurku saja"

*PMB*

Jin Go memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua, meski pamannya meminta agar ia jangan panik, tetapi perkataan Joong Ki selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya hingga membuatnya melamun, dan tidak sadar telur yang ia goreng menjadi gosong.  
"Ish" rutuknya  
"Aku tidak fokus, jadinya gosong begini"  
Jin Go membuang telur gosong itu ke tong sampah, lalu ia menggoreng telur lagi. Setelah sarapan yang ia buat selesai dan ditata di atas meja, Jin Go menaiki anak tangga, dan pergi ke kamar Joong Ki.  
Tok…tok…  
"Joong Ki~ah, ayo sarapan dulu" ajaknya.  
Karena Joong Ki tidak menyahut, ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu masuk dan menghampiri Joong Ki yang terlelap. Jin Go menatap Joong Ki yang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Ia teringat akan pesan terakhir ayahnya yang harus di tepatinya.  
"Jin Go, kau harus berjanji apapun yang terjadi kau harus melindungi Joong Ki, walau kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Kau mengerti?!"  
"Joong Ki~ah, mianhe…jika hyung harus selalu menyembunyikan rahasia ini darimu. Hyung tidak ingin jika nyawamu terancam. Seperti yang appa katakan padaku, meski aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungimu, hyung akan melakukannya" batinnya.  
"Hyung tidak ingin kau terluka, dan hyung juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu."  
"Jika suatu saat kau mengetahui rahasia ini, hyung harap kau bisa memaafkan hyung"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

" Protect my brother " chapt.2

*Sebelumnya*

"Jin Go, kau harus berjanji apapun yang terjadi kau harus melindungi Joong Ki, walau kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Kau mengerti?!"  
"Joong Ki~ah, mianhe…jika hyung harus selalu menyembunyikan rahasia ini darimu. Hyung tidak ingin jika nyawamu terancam. Seperti yang appa katakan padaku, meski aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungimu, hyung akan melakukannya" batinnya.  
"Hyung tidak ingin kau terluka, dan hyung juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu."  
"Jika suatu saat kau mengetahui rahasia ini, hyung harap kau bisa memaafkan hyung"

*Selanjutnya*

*pmb*

Seorang pria berumur sekitar 58 tahun, duduk di ruangan kerjanya. Garis – garis kerutan tampak di wajahnya, rambutnya mulai beruban. Pria itu tampak memandangi wajah seorang wanita yang dulu pernah dicintainya, namun sayang wanita itu meninggal setelah melahirkan anak laki-laki yang kini ia pun tidak tahu keberadaannya, meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu apakah anak laki-lakinya masih hidup atau sudah meninggal, ia tetap berusaha untuk mencari keberadaannya.

Pria itu kini hanya memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang ia adopsi dari seorang wanita yang pernah ditolongnya. Pria itu sangat menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Tangannya meraba wajah wanita tersebut, dan ia tersenyum dalam kesedihan.

"Tae Hee~ah, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu. Jika saja kau tidak meninggal setelah melahirkan anak kita, dan tidak ada insiden itu, mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan kesepian dan kehilangan kalian."  
"Aku tidak tahu, apakah anak kita masih hidup atau tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku mendengar kabarnya."

Tok…tok…

"Masuk" perintahnya.

Salah satu bodyguard yang bekerja untuk mengawalnya, ia masuk setelah pria itu memberi perintah padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

Sebelum meneruskan perkataannya, bodyguard itu memberi hormat padanya.

"Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?"  
"Nde, Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Presiden"  
"Siapa?, aku tidak merasa memiliki janji hari ini"  
"Tadi saya sudah menyampaikan padanya, tetapi beliau tetap memaksa ingin bertemu dengan Presiden"  
"Baiklah, suruh dia menemuiku"  
"Baik" sahutnya.

Bodyguard itu memberi hormat sebelum pergi menyampaikan perintahnya. Pria yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Hyunbin tersebut berpikir, siapakah orang yang memaksa untuk bertemu dengannya. Tidak berapa lama, rasa penasarannya terbayar setelah kedatangan pria yang dikenalnya masuk ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Kau?"  
"Nde, bagaimana kabarmu Hyunbin?' tanyanya  
"Untuk apa kau kemari?, apa kau tidak puas, setelah apa yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dulu?"  
"Kau benar!, aku belum puas, sebelum kau kehilangan semua orang kesayanganmu!"  
"Jika kau berani menyentuh Ji Won!, aku tidak akan segan-segan memasukkanmu ke dalam tahanan!"  
"Kau tenang saja, Ji Won tidak berharga bagiku!, tetapi…anak kandungmu lebih berharga bagiku!"  
"A…anak…kandungku?"  
"Hahaha!, tampaknya kau tidak tahu bahwa anakmu masih hidup!"

Hyunbin geram, ia beranjak dari kursi, lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan ia mencengkram kerah baju pria tersebut.

"Katakan!, dimana anakku berada!"

Pria itu menatapnya sinis, dan ia tersenyum tipis sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hyunbin dari kerah bajunya.

"Kau tahu! ,aku senang jika melihatmu ketakutan seperti ini Hyunbin!, meski kini kau telah menjadi seorang Presiden, kau!, tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku!, karena aku akan membeberkan rahasiamu kepada Masyarakat, dan kau! Akan lengser dari kedudukanmu!"  
"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, jika kau menyentuh anakku walau sehelai rambut!"  
"Kau tenang saja!, belum saatnya aku menghabisi anakmu!, aku ingin perlahan-lahan membuatmu menderita!" Sahutnya dan tersenyum licik, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Hyunbin di ruangannya.

Hyunbin mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena menahan marah. Sorot matanya tak lepas menatap kepergian pria tersebut.

Joong Ki terbangun dari tidurnya, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak, kemudian ia beranjak dan ke luar kamar. Ia berlari menuruni anak tangga sambil berteriak memanggil Jin Go.

"Hyung" teriaknya.  
"Ish!, berisik" sahut Jin Go yang duduk sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah.  
"Hahahaha, aku memang suka berisik hyung" sahutnya, sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah kiri Jin Go dan merebut remote TV dari tangan Jin Go  
"Yaaa!, Joong Ki~ah, kembalikan remote TV nya!"  
"Gantian dong hyung, aku ingin nonton Bola"  
"Berita itu lebih penting dari Bola!" Jin Go berusaha mengambil kembali remote TV dari Joong Ki, tapi Joong Ki menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya.  
"Tidak mau!,"  
"Kembalikan Song Joong Ki!"  
"Ish hyung!, kenapa sih berita melulu yang ditonton!"keluhnya.  
"Karena berita itu sangat penting!"  
"Aku tahu!, tapi sebentar saja hyung coba menonton yang lain"  
"Tidak bisa!, hyung harus menonton berita itu!"  
"Ya sudah!, kalau begitu aku pergi saja!, biar hyung puas menonton beritanya!"  
"Jangan-jangan!, ya sudah kau tonton saja acara kesukaanmu, hyung tidak akan melarangnnya"  
"Hahahahaha, akhirnya hyung mengalah juga" senangnya.  
"Daripada hyung harus mencarimu kemana-mana"  
"Hahahaha" Joong Ki tertawa melihat ekspresi Jin Go yang harus terpaksa mengalah karenanya.

Jin Go beranjak dari sofa, "O iya, ini sudah siang, kau tadi belum sarapan. Dimakan dulu sarapanmu"  
"Ok bos"

Di luar rumah Jin Go, sebuah mobil hitam terparkir tidak jauh dari rumah Jin Go. Seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 27 tahun, dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, ia berdiam diri di dalam mobil sambil mengawasi rumah Jin Go.

Laki-laki itu bukan hanya mengawasi rumah Jin Go, tetapi ia juga mengawasi gerak gerik mencurigakan dari dua orang yang berdiri di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari rumah Jin Go.

"Mereka terlihat mencurigakan, sejak tadi mereka mengikuti Jin Go dan Joong Ki, siapa mereka sebenarnya?"

Saat Jin Go dan Joong Ki sarapan sekaligus makan siang bersama, ponsel Jin Go berbunyi. Jin Go bergegas beranjak, lalu ia meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas kulkas, kemudian menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseyo?"  
"Jin Go~ah, lama tidak mendengar kabarmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"  
"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri bagaimana?, apa kau sudah bekerja?"  
"Tentu saja sudah, sekarang aku bertugas di kepolisian, dan kau tahu? Aku menerima tugas untuk mengawalmu dan Joong Ki"  
"Mwo?,kau tidak sedang bercandakan?"  
"Yaaa!, apa kau pikir aku suka bercanda?"  
"Hahahaha,.mian. Aku hanya terkejut mendengarnya. O iya, siapa yang memberimu tugas seperti itu?"  
"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa orangnya"  
Joong Ki yang penasaran, sesekali menoleh menatap Jin Go yang berbicara terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kenapa Jin Goo hyung selalu menjawab teleponnya harus menjauh dariku, mencurigakan sekali" batinnya, dan menyuap makanannya.

"Mm…kapan kau akan datang ke rumahku?"  
"Apa Joong Ki ada didekatmu?"  
"Nde"  
"Ah…aku mengerti. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi"  
"Ne" sahut Jin Goo, kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Jin Goo berjalan menghampiri Joong Ki yang sedari tadi menatapnya curiga. Ia tersenyum padanya, lalu meletakkan ponsel di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu Joong Ki?"  
"Hyung terlihat mencurigakan"  
"Mencurigakan kenapa?"  
"Apa ada sesuatu yang hyung sembunyikan dariku?"  
"Mwo?!, hahahhaha, kau ada-ada saja Joong Ki, untuk apa hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu"  
"Jika tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku, lalu kenapa hyung selalu menjawab telepon harus menjauh dariku?"  
"Kau itu masih kecil, tidak boleh menguping pembicaraan orang lain"  
"Hyung!, aku serius!, aku kesal jika hyung harus selalu melakukan seperti itu padaku. Memangnya aku ini orang lain?!" kesalnya.  
"Mianhe Joong Ki~ah, tapi kau memang tidak pantas untuk mendengarnya, karena…"  
"Baik!, kalau begitu hyung juga tidak boleh tahu urusanku!" sahutnya, lalu ia beranjak dan meninggalkan Jin Goo di ruang makan.  
"Aish!, anak itu marah lagi"

*pmb*

Joong Ki yang kesal pada Jin Goo, ia mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ia memutar musik dengan suara full hingga terdengar sampai ke bawah. Jin Goo mengerti jika adiknya sedang kesal, hingga ia membiarkan Joong Ki sampai amarahnya reda.

Jin Goo yang berada di ruang tamu, ia menghubungi pamannya yang selama ini selalu melindungi mereka. Jin Goo sengaja berbicara pada pamannya di taman belakang, agar Joong Ki tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa Jin Goo?"  
"Apa ahjussi mengutus Won Bin untuk melindungi kami?"  
"Nde, ahjussi tidak mungkin bisa menginap di rumahmu, karena ahjussi juga memiliki keluarga. Ahjussi sengaja meminta Won Bin untuk menggantikan ahjussi melindungi kalian. Lagipula, ahjussi juga sangat mempercayainya, dia adalah Polisi yang cekatan"  
"Oh…jadi begitu. Baiklah ahjussi, jeongmal gumawo karena ahjussi selalu peduli pada kami"  
"Ahjussi sudah berjanji pada appamu, sebagai sahabat yang baik, ahjussi akan menepati janji untuk menjaga kalian. Won Bin akan selalu melaporkan apa saja yang kalian lakukan pada ahjussi. Dan satu hal lagi Jin Goo, jangan sampai Joong Ki mengetahui identitas Won Bin"  
"Ahjussi, sebenarnya…aku khawatir"  
"Khawatir kenapa?"  
"Aku khawatir Joong Ki akan mengetahui semuanya. Dia selalu curiga padaku"  
"Kau harus bertindak biasa saja"  
"Sudah ahjussi, hanya saja…semakin lama Joong Ki pasti akan curiga"  
" Tunggu waktu yang tepat, baru kau beritahu siapa Joong Ki sebenarnya"  
" Ne ahjussi"

*pmb*

Joong Ki memasukkan sehelai pakaian ke dalam tasnya, kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar lalu menuruni anak tangga dan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Jin Goo yang masih berada di taman belakang. Sepanjang jalan Joong Ki tidak menyadari jika dirinya diikuti oleh 2 orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ketika 2 orang tersebut mulai bertindak ingin melukai Joong Ki, seseorang yang juga mengawasi Joong Ki segera menghentikan Mobil tepat di depan Joong Ki, hingga membuatnya terkejut, sedangkan kedua orang tersebut mengurungkan rencananya saat seseorang itu ke luar dari Mobil, lalu mereka segera pergi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Joong Ki  
"Mian jika saya membuatmu terkejut, sebenarnya tadi saya melihat dari kejauhan, kedua orang itu terus mengikutimu" tunjuknya pada kedua orang yang telah pergi.

Joong Ki mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ia semakin berpikir ada sesuatu hal mengenai dirinya yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya  
"Saya tidak apa-apa, gumawo karena kau sudah menolongku"  
"Ne, o iya kau mau kemana?"  
"Oh, aku hanya ingin pergi ke rumah temanku"  
"Mm…bagaimana jika saya antar?"  
"Tidak perlu, saya bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula, saya juga tidak mengenalmu" curiganya.  
"Oh iya, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Kim Bum" sambil mengulurkan tangan.  
" Song Joong Ki" sahutnya dan menyambut uluran tangan Kim Bum.  
"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"  
"Bagaimana kalau saya antar, sekalian saya juga ingin pergi mengunjungi kerabat saya"  
"Apa tidak merepotkan?, karena siapa tahu saja kita berbeda arah tujuan"  
"Atau begini saja, saya mengantarmu sampai halte?"  
"Kalau begitu saya setuju" sahutnya.

*pmb*

Rumah Presiden

Hyunbin yang mendadak jatuh sakit akibat kedatangan seseorang yang mengunjunginya, membuat Hipertensinya kambuh. Kini Hyunbin rebahan di kasur, seseorang yang sudah sangat lama bekerja padanya, membuatkannya bubur juga minuman hangat.

"Tuan, sebaiknya buburnya dimakan dulu"  
"Aku tidak nafsu ahjussi"  
"Tuan, jika anda tidak makan, anda akan membuat Ji Won sedih"  
"Ahjussi, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuatku jadi seperti ini"  
"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kedatangannya tadi?"  
"Nde, setelah sekian lama, dia datang dan memberitahuku bahwa anak kandungku masih hidup"  
"Mian tuan, sebenarnya…saya sudah lama mengetahui bahwa anak anda masih hidup"  
"M..mwo?!, kenapa ahjussi merahasiakannya dariku?!, sudah berapa lama ahjussi mengetahuinya?"  
"Sudah 15 tahun ahjussi tahu"  
"15 tahun?!, kenapa ahjussi melakukannya padaku?!, apa ahjussi sengaja membuatku hidup seperti orang gila karena aku berpikir anakku telah meninggal!"  
"Bukan begitu tuan, tetapi…"  
"Tapi apa?!"

Tbc

Mian, kalau lanjutannya jelek ya.


End file.
